Be Mine?
by chensing
Summary: 'Siapa dia? Itu anaknya? Berarti ia sudah memiliki keluarga. Oh jangan bilang itu suaminya? Sial aku keduluan. Ah tidak tidak, bisa saja kan mereka bersaudara? Lagipula wajah mereka kan sama. Tapi anak itu memanggilnya eomma, ahhh SHIT.' All EXO member, Kris,Lee Taeyong, Jung Daeun.


-Chensing-

Be Mine?

Cast :

All EXO member, Kris,Lee Taeyong, Jung Daeun.

Genre : Family(?)

Rated : Aman

Length : 1 of (?)

Summary :

'Siapa dia? Itu anaknya? Berarti ia sudah memiliki keluarga. Oh jangan bilang itu suaminya? Sial aku keduluan. Ah tidak tidak, bisa saja kan mereka bersaudara? Lagipula wajah mereka kan sama. Tapi anak itu memanggilnya _eomma_, ahhh _SHIT_.'

NOTE : ini kupastikan banyak TYPO, ini cerita YAOI dan cast saya masih bingung tapi untuk cast utama saya sudah tentukan jadi tidak bisa dirubah haha. Kalau kalian ga suka bisa close saja. Kalau kalian tetap maksa baca yasudah selamat membaca.

RnR?

-Selamat membaca-

.

.

.

"Taeyong-_ie,_ bisa kesini sebentar?" Teriak seorang _namja_ manis dari arah dapur.

"Ya sebentar _eomma."_

Saut _namja_ remaja itu tak kalah kerasnya dan segera menghampiri _eomma_ nya dengan tergesa.

"_Eomma_ ada apa?"

"Tolong bantu _eomma_ menata makanan ini di meja makan, setelah itu bangun kan _samchon_ mu _ne_."

"_Nde eomma._"

Kini _namja _remaja itu –mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kita akan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Taeyong' – melaksanakan tugasnya.

**JONGDAE POV**

Hai, perkenalkan nama ku Kim Jongdae. Umur ku tahun ini memasuki 34tahun. 'Kim' itu nama marga ku dulu sebelum aku menikah dengan sesorang yang sangat sangat ku cintai sampai saat ini. Nama ku sekarang ini 'Wu' Jongdae. Aku ini _single parents _yang memerankan sosok seorang eomma sekaligus _appa _untuk anak ku. Kalian sudah tahu bukan siapa nama anakku? Baiklah akan ku perkenalkan, nama anak ku itu 'Taeyong' lebih lengkapnya 'Wu Taeyong'. Ia seorang _namja _yang sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan sifat _appa _nya. Pasti kalian bertanya 'Lho _appa?_ Kalau sifat Taeyong mirip dengan _appa _nya, lalu kau _eomma_ nya? Tapi kan kau _namja.'_ Iya, benar sekali aku ini _eomma _nya Taeyong dan aku seorang _namja, namja_ yang kebanyakan orang bilang aku ini termasuk dalam kategori _namja _istimewa. Kenapa begitu? Karna dalam tubuh ku yang secara fisik ini _namja_ namun aku memiliki salah satu organ reproduksi yang dimiliki oleh _yeoja_. Yup, aku memilik rahim hanya rahim. Tapi saat melahirkan anak ku itu tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya secara normal. Mau keluar dari mana anak itu jika aku melahirkan secara normal. Karna aku tidak memiliki organ wanita seutuhnya, kan sudah ku bilang aku hanya memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan _yeoja_ yaitu rahim. Selebihnya tidak. Aku melahirkan Taeyong melalui operasi yang cukup mengerikan menurutku.

'Lalu, kemana _appa_ nya Taeyong?'

Aku dan suamiku sudah berpisah sejak Taeyong lahir. Bukan, kami bukan berpisah atas keinginan kami yang ingin berpisah. Kami berpisah karna itu memang sudah garis hidup ku dengannya. Tuhan lebih menyayangi suami ku, maka dari itu Tuhan menginginkan suami ku untuk bersama-Nya dan menjadi malaikat untuk melindungi kami dari sana.

Saat itu aku yang sedang mengandung Taeyong berada di dalam mobil bersama suamiku menuju RS untuk melakukan persalinan. Saat diperjalanan cuaca memang sedang tidak bersahabat karna sedang terjadi hujan badai. Padahal ia sudah berusaha mengendarai mobil dengan hati hati, tapi Tuhan bekehendak lain. Mobil yang kami tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan dan hampir masuk kedalam jurang. Sebelumnya suami ku sempat melepaskan seatbelt ku dan mendorongku keluar. Lagi lagi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Saat ia ingin keluar dari mobil yang sebentar lagi jatuh kejurang itu, entah kenapa seatbeltnya macet. Ia terus berusaha dan berhasil. Sayang semuanya terlambat. Saat terlepas dari seatbelt, mobil itu sudah tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan lagi -karna separuh badan mobil kami menghadap jurang- di tambah ia terus bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari seatbeltnya. Dan kejadian yang tidak pernah kuinginkan seumur hidupku pun terjadi. Ia terjatuh bersama mobil kami. Aku melihat semua itu secara langsung. Aku yang memang dalam kondisi ingin melahirkan tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat ku buka mata ku, semuanya putih. Kupikir aku sudah berada di suatu dimensi dimana seorang manusia sudah terlepas dengan ruh nya. Ternyata aku salah. Rumah sakit. Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan 'Kris _hyung_' serta sebuah box entah berisi apa, aku tak tahu. Kris _hyung_ yang menyadari aku sudah sadarpun menghampiri ku dan mendorong box itu untuk mendekati ku. Ternyata boxnya berisi seorang malaikat kecil yang akan mengisi hari hari keluarga kecil ku dengan suami ku. Tak lama aku menggendong malaikat kecil ku itu, aku menannyakan keberadaan suami ku kepada Kris _hyung_ dan ia menceritakan semuanya. Kris _hyung_ bilang suamiku telah pergi, memang ia sempat di bawa ke RS dan sempat sadar tapi ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah meminta Kris _hyung_ untuk merekam sebuah video untuk ku yang sampai saat ini masih ku simpan. Didalam video itu ia mengatakan akan memberikan nama anak kami dengan nama 'Wu Taeyong'. Ia mengucapkan kata kata sayang untuk ku dan ia mengatakan maaf jika ia tidak bisa bersama ku sampai akhir. Tidak bisa merawat anak kami hingga besar. Tidak bisa melihat perkembangannya tiap hari. Jujur aku benar benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi aku juga bahagia karna ia sempat menggendong Taeyong dan sempat memberi kan Taeyong pelukan hangat seorang _appa_. Setidaknya anak kami pernah merasakan pelukan seorang _appa _, meskipun ia belum paham dengan semua itu.

Hari berganti hari dan tahun pun berganti. Saat ini aku dan Taeyong menempati rumah peninggalan suami ku bersama Kris _hyung_. Kris _hyung_ adalah adik dari suami ku yang bernama Kevin Wu. Taeyong kini sudah berumur 15tahun.

'Kenapa Taeyong berumur 15tahun tapi kamu 34tahun?'

Iya, perhitungannya tidak salah ko. Kevin _hyung_ melamar ku saat kami telah lulus _SHS, _ dan ia membawa ku ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliah kami. Aku sedang mengandung Taeyong saat masih kuliah dan Kevin _hyung _menjadi anak kuliahan biasa tapi juga membantu _appa_nya bekerja di perusahaan yang saat ini Kris _hyung _tangani. Aku, Kevin _hyung _dan Kris _hyung_ sama sama masuk kekelas aksel, jadi kami lulus _SHS_ sebelum waktunya. Begitupun dengan Taeyong. Ia tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa sebelum umurnya dan juga pintar. Meskipun saat ini ia berumur 15tahun tapi jangan salah, ia adalah pelajar tingkat akhir di _SHS_. Sifat dan kepintarannya benar benar mirip dengan _appa _nya. Tidak hanya itu, wajah Taeyong pun benar benar perpaduan antara aku dan Kevin _hyung_. Ia benar benar terlihat tampan dengan wajah yang tegas dan tubuhnya yang sudah terbentuk itu. Setelah kepergian Kevin _hyung, _Taeyong dan Kris _hyung_ sangat overprotective dengan ku. Seakan-akan aku ini adik kecil mereka yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Baiklah sebaiknya aku cukupkan cerita masa lalu ku dan balik masa kini.

**JONGDAE POV END**

"_Eomma_, _samchon_ ga mau bangun tuh. Aku cape membangunkannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar _eomma _saja yang membangunkannya. Kamu mandilah dulu."

"Ehmmm."

Kini Jongdae perlahan menuju kamar Kris.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kris _hyung_, apa kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap, cepat turun. Bersihkan tubuh mu terlebih dahulu. Jika kau belum bangun, ku pastikan kau akan telat dan Taeyong juga akan telat kesekolah. Kutunggu kau di bawah."

Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari si pemilik kamar. Jongdae pun memanggil kembali.

"Kris _hyung_, apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Ya, aku segera turun Dae" Sejak kepergian kakaknya, Kris memang sudah bertekat akan menjaga kakak iparnya dan keponakannya itu. Bagaimana pun juga mereka masih menjadi keluarga. Karna menurut Kris, Jongdae dan Kevin berpisah bukan atas keinginan mereka jadi Jongdae masih sah dong jadi istri kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah aku menunggu mu di bawah. Cepat turun"

.

.

.

"_Eomma_ apa _samchon_ sudah bangun?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan.

"Sudah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan turun." Jongdae mengatakan itu sambil merapihkan meja makan. Namun, saat ia membalikan tubuhnya

"Astaga Taeyong! Kamu ini mau pergi kesekolah apa mau main sih. Kenapa berantakan begini. Rapihkan baju mu, pakai dasi dan jas sekolah mu itu. Sudah _eomma _bilang berpakali untuk rapih jika pergi sekolah."

"_Eomma_ ayolah ini tuh _style_ anak muda. _Eomma_ kan seorang pengamat _fashion, _masa tidak tahu sih _style _ini lagi trend dikalangan anak muda. AH! _Samchon_! lihat penampilan ku. Keren kan?"

Taeyong yang melihat Kris sedang menuruni tanggapun segera minta pendapatnya dan hanya di beri anggukan serta menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seakan mengatakan ok.

"Tuh kan _eomma_, _samchon_ aja bilang ini keren."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Jangan dengar _samchon_ mu itu, dia semasa _SHS_ memang sedikit preman. _Eomma _ga mau anak _eomma_ terlihat seperti preman. Cepat rapihkan pakaiaan mu dan astaga Taeyong kamu itu tidak menata rambut mu dengan benar? Sini, biar _eomma_ saja yang rapihkan."

"_Eomma_, rambut ku sudah keren. Jangan dirusak aisssshh, _samchon!_ Bantu aku dong."

Jongdae terus memaksa untuk merapihkan seragam Taeyong dan Kris hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat adegan ibu dan anak di pagi hari ini.

_Seandainya kau disini hyung, ku pastikan semuanya akan lebih indah._

"Sudahlah Dae, biarkan Taeyong seperti itu."

"OH BIG NO! Aku tidak mau anak ku terlihat seperti preman, Kris _hyung_." Jongdae terus memaksa dan kris hanya bisa membuang nafasnya.

"Ayolah, dulu aku dan _hyung _juga seperti itu. Dan bukannya kau suka melihat _namja namja_ yang tampilannya sedikit nakal. Ah dan kau juga bilang kalau _hyung _ itu akan terlihat tampan jika berpenampilan seperti itu."

"YAK!"

"_Eomma_? Jadi dulu _appa_ juga seperti ini? Tuh kan, pasti aku ini akan juga tampan jika gaya ku seperti ini. _Eomma eomma_ apa _appa_ dulu sangat tampan?"

Jogdae terdiam mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Hei anak kecil, tentu saja _appa_ mu sangat tampan. Kau lihat saja aku ini, aku lebih tampan dari _appa _mu itu meskipun sudah memiliki keponakan tapi tetap saja terlihat seperti anak kuliahan bukan?"

"What? No! Aku yakin _appa_ ku lebih tampan dari _samchon_. Ya kan _eomma?_"

Jongdae hanya diam. Ia teringat akan masa _SHS_nya degan suaminya dulu. Sebenarnya dia tidak melarang Taeyong untuk berpenampilan seperti itu. Tapi ia jadi melihat Kevin semasa _SHS_ jika melihat Taeyong. Kris paham sebenarnya kenapa Jongdae melarang Taeyong. Karna sampai saat ini tiap malam Kris sering mendengar tangisan kepedihan dari kamar Jongdae. Ini sudah _lima belas_ tahun, tapi Jongdae seperti seakan suaminya itu baru pergi kemarin.

"_Eomma? Eomma_?"

"Ah ya? Ada apa Tae?"

"_Eomma _baik baik saja? _Eomma _marah ya sama Tae? Baiklah Tae akan merapihkan seragam Tae. Tapi tidak untuk rambutku ya?"

Jongdae yang memang masih blank hanya memberikan senyumannya.

"Yasudah, cepat kita sarapan. Kalian bisa telat dan aku pun juga bisa telat."

Sarapan pagi pun berjalan dengan tenang meskipun sedikit ada perdebatan dari Taeyong dan Kris. Setelah sarapan selesai, mereka segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Kris selalu mengantar Taeyong ke _SHS_ nya.

"_Eomma,_ selesai dari sekolah nanti aku ke butik _eomma _ya?"

"Iya, sudah sana pergi. Kalian bisa telat."

"Baiklah _eomma. Eomma_ _kiss."_ Taeyong mengatakannya sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"Ish dasar bayi besar."

_CHUP_

"Sudah sana berangkat. Jangan mencari masalah disana, perhatikan guru mu jika sedang menjelaskan. Dengar apa kata _eomma_ Tae."

"SIAP _PRINCESS_."

"Yak anak nakal."

Taeyong segera lari menuju mobil _samchon_nya setelah mencium kilat pipi Jongdae.

"Dae aku berangkat dulu ya. Kau jangan terlalu lelah dibutik. Nanti _hyung_ akan membunuhku jika kau sampai sakit."

"Iya, Kris _hyung_. _Hyung_ juga jangan lupa makan siang, sesibuk apapun laporan perusahaan mu itu. Jangan sampai melupakan makan siang mu. Aku akan menghubungi mu, awas saja jika terlambat makan siang."

"Baik _princess_, aku tidak akan lupa. Aku berangkat dulu."

Jongdae hanya tersenyum menerima pelukan hangat dari adik iparnya.

"Hati hati ya, aku titip Taeyong."

"Ehm, kami berangkat dulu ya."

Jongdae terus melihat mobil Kris yang semakin tak terlihat oleh jangkauan pandangnya. Lalu ia segera memasuki rumah dan bersiap untuk menuju butik miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

_KLING_ /ini ceritanya bunyi lonceng kalau buka pintu gitu ya yang kaya di caffee gitu/

"Ah pagi _sajangnim_, anda sudah datang?" Tanya salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Pagi, bagaimana progress rancangan selanjutnya?" –ucap Jongdae.

"Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan baik baik saja. Ah ya _sajangnim _nanti siang keluarga Jung akan kesini, mereka mau memesan rancangan untuk acara pertunangan dan pernikahan anak mereka. Nyonya Jung sendiri yang meminta _sajangnim_ untuk merancangnya."

"Siang ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa saya lihat progress yang kemarin?"

"Ini _sajangnim._"

"Kalau begitu saya keruangan dulu, jika ada apa-apa saya disana."

Jongdae pun segera menuju ruangannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

_KLING_

"Selamat datang di butik kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?"

"Saya dari keluarga Jung yang kemarin menghubungi butik ini."

"Oh dengan nyonya Jung? Silahkan tunggu disini dulu nyonya. Mari silahkan duduk, saya akan memanggilkan _sajangnim_ terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

_Tuut_

_Tuut_

_Tuut_

"Ish Kris _hyung_ kemana sih? Ko ga di respon paanggilan ku. Awas saja kalau ia lupa –"

"Hallo? Ada apa Dae?" Sapa seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Akhirnya kau merespon panggilan ku _hyung_. Kau kemana saja sih? Aku menghubungi mu dari tadi tau."

"Kau itu ya, aku baru selesai meeting dengan client ku. Ponsel ku tinggal di ruangan."

"Hey ini hampir jam satu, tapi kau baru selesai meeting? Jangan bilang tadi kau menunda makan siang mu. _Hyung_ kau dengar aku tidak sih."

"Iya Dae, aku mendengar mu. Kau ini cerewet sekali sih seperti _ahjumma ahjumma_."

"_Hyung_ aku serius."

"Iya Wu Jongdae, aku sudah memesan makanan kepada sekretaris ku. Nah itu dia makanan ku baru datang. Aku ingat perkataan mu kakak ipar. Oh sekarang aku yang tanya. Kau sudah makan belum? Jangan bohong!"

"Hey hey aku sudah makan sebelum kau selesai dengan meeting mu itu. Ish!"

"Hahaha"

"Tidak ada yang lucu _hyung_."

"Kau itu memamang lucu _princess."_

"Ish. _Hyung, _ nanti kamu balik jam berapa? Jangan terlalu larut. Aku tidak mau membukakan pintu jika kau pulang telat."

"Harus nya aku yang tanya pada mu. Kamu yang balik jam berapa. Akhir akhir ini justru kamu yang sering pulang malam dari pada aku."

"Aku kan sedang mempersiapkan pakaian untuk musim selanjutnya _hyung_ lagi pula –"

_TOK TOK_

"-sebentar _hyung._ Ya masuk"

_CEKLEK_

"_Sajangnim_, keluarga Jung sudah datang." Ucap pegawai Jongdae.

"Baikalah aku akan segera turun."

"Baik _sajangnim_."

_BLAM_

"_Hyung,_ aku tutup dulu ya telpon nya. Client ku sudah datang. _Hyung_ jangan lupa makanannya dihabiskan. Kau dengar aku itu _hyung_."

"Iya _princess_-nya Kevin _hyung_. Aku akan menghabiskannya. Kau jangan pulang larut lagi."

"Iya, lagi pula nanti Taeyong juga kesini ko. Jadi aku tidak mungkin pulang larut kan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencemput kalian disana."

"Hei aku bawa mobilku, kau lupa."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di rumah. Bye."

"Bye."

.

.

.

"Ini _sajangnim_."

"Dengan nyonya Jung?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Ah iya, anda Wu Jongdae?" –Nyonya Jung.

"Iya nyonya. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ini saya ingin memesan gaun untuk acara pertunangan dan pernikahan anak saya. Apa bisa?"

"Bisa nyonya, tapi gaunnya akan dipakai kapan ya?"

"Untuk pertunangan sekitar dua bulan lagi. Sedangkan pernikahan sekitar enam bulan lagi acaranya. Bisa?"

"Untuk gaun pertunangan saya usahakan dua minggu sebelum hari H, gaunnya sudah jadi. Yang gaun pernikahan jika ingin di rancang sekarang juga bisa. Lebih cepat lebih baik nyonya."

"Jongdae-_ssi _dengan Tuxedo nya juga ya. Bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi nyonya, yang ingin bertunangan mana ya? Ehm maksud saya, agar saya bisa merancang sesuai keinginan mereka, alangkah lebih baik di bicarakan dengan yang bersangkutan sekarang agar cepat selesai dan jika ada yang ingin dirubah jadi masih sempat. Sekalian ingin mengukur tubuh nya."

"Kurasa ia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"_Eomma?_" Sapa seorang remaja yang baru memasuki butik Jongdae.

"Daeun kau sudah sampai? Mana kekasih mu?"

"Dia masih belum selesai pulang kuliah, aku kesini dengan _eomma_nya."

"Ah ya? Mana?"

"Masih di mobil. _Eomma,_ kan sudah aku bilang kami tidak saling mencintai. Kami ini hanya sahabatan saja. Lagi pula aku juga sudah ada _namja_ lain yang ku suka. Ayolah, dia juga tidak setuju dengan ini."

"Tidak ada penolakan Daeun, keluarga kami dan keluarga mu sudah sepakat akan menikah kan kalian sayang. Jadi jangan menolak. Bukankah jika kalian sudah kenal itu lebih baik bukan? Apa lagi sahabatan, jadi tidak perlu canggung lagi." Sela wanita paruh baya yang ternyata ibu dari kekasihnya jadi jadiannya Daeun.

"Tapi -"

"Shhhh sudah, kamu tenang saja oke. Duh kemana sih anak itu, awas saja kalau ia berani kabur."

_RING_

_RING_

"Hallo, kau dimana?"

"_Eomma,_ maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Kuliah ku belum selesai."

"Hei, jangan bohong. _Eomma _tau anak macam kamu mana ada kuliah. Kau sedang bersama geng mu itukan. Cepat kemari."

"Pertemuan selanjutnya saja ya, aku baru datang. Bye"

"Yak! kau. Ish dasar anak ini. Ehm Jongdae-_ssi_ maaf anak ku tidak bisa datang, mungkin minggu besok kami kesini lagi untuk mengatur rancangan anak itu. Untuk hari ini bagaimana dengan mengukur tubuh Daeun terlebih dahulu dan mengira ngira bagaimana rancangan gaun yang pas dengan Daeun."

"Baik, mari bisa ikut saya."

Mereka semua pun segera menuju ruang perancangan.

_KLING_

"_Eomma_?" Taeyong segera menghampiri Jongdae.

Hening.

"Tae kau sudah datang. Kau tunggu di ruangan _eomma _saja ya. _Eomma_ sedang ada _client_ oke." Ucap Jongdae seraya mengusap wajah Taeyong.

"Baiklah. Ah ya _eomma_" Tanya Taeyong ragu.

"Ada apa Tae?"

"Tidak jadi deh, aku keruang kerja _eomma_ dulu _ne._"

CHUP

Taeyong memberi ciuman hangat di pucuk kepala Jongdae.

"Jangan kau berantakin ya Tae. Aish anak itu."

"Siap _princess_."

Taeyong pun segera menuju ruangan kerja Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae, saat ia membalikkan tubuhnyanya ia merasa di perhatikan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Maaf, mari ikut saya."

"Iya."

-Ceritanya sedang mengukur badannya Daeun.-

"Ehm Jongdae-_ssi_ apa saya boleh bertanya?" Tanya nyonya Jung.

"Silahkan nyonya."

"Yang tadi itu benar anak mu Jongdae-ssi? Kau seorang ibu?" Tanya nyonya Jung kembali.

"Iya nyonya, Taeyong anak ku. Benar, aku ini seorang ibu." Jongdae menjawab dengan senyuman. Dia sudah menduga mereka akan menanyakannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, Jongdae-_ssi_ kan seorang _namja_ tapi-" Tanya ibu dari kekasih jadi jadiannya Daeun.

"Iya nyonya saya memang seorang _namja,_ tapi didalam tubuh saya terdapat rahim. Hanya rahim saja tidak lebih. Oh ya, saya bukan _transgender_. Saya dari lahir memang seperti ini."

"Lalu ayahnya?" Tanya Daeun yan g juga penasaran.

"Ayahnya Taeyong, juga seorang _namja_. Maaf nyonya jika anda jadi kurang nyaman dengan saya."

"Tidak apa Jongdae-_ssi_, kami hanya penasaran saja. Kenapa tadi anak mu memanggil mu _eomma_. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf karna sudah bertanya yang tidak tidak."

.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

"Baiklah Jongdae-_ssi _,minggu besok kami akan kesini lagi untuk progress selanjutnya. Kalau begitu kami permisi terlebihdahulu."

Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan.

"Silahkan nyonya. Terimakasih sudah datang ke butik kami."

Kini Jongdae segera menuju ruangannya dimana sudah ada Taeyong disana.

_CKLEK_

_BLAM_

Jongdae menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang tertidur di meja kerja Jongdae dengan laptop yang menyala.

"Tae? Kau tertidur?"

Jongdae kini sudah berada di depan meja kerjanya dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Taeyong. Namun tak ada respon.

"Aishh anak ini bagaimana bisa tertidur seperti ini. Laptop masih menyala, memangnya apa yang sedang ia lihat sih."

Jongdae pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kesamping Taeyong.

_DEG_

"Tae?" Ucap Jongdae dengan lirih.

_TES_

"Kau merindukan _appa_ mu?"

TES

TES

Jongdae segera menghapus air matanya, ia tak mau anaknya melihat ia menangis. Jongdae tertegun melihat Taeyong yang ternyata sedang memandangi foto dirinya dengan Kevin saat perpisahan _SHS_ dulu.

"_Hyung?_ Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa _hyung?_ Kau tidak kasihan dengan malaikat kecil kita yang merindukan mu? Bahkan ia merasakan pelukan hangat mu hanya sebentar saja. Ia merindukan mu _hyung _begitu pun aku." Ucap Jongdae pelan. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya dan segere pergi ketoilet untuk membasuh wajahnya agar Taeyong tidak curiga dengan wajahnya nanti.

_CKLEK_

_BLAM_

"_Eomma,_ Tae rindu _appa. _Tae harus gimana bicaranya sama _eomma,_ Tae ga mau ninggalin _eomma._ Tapi beasiswa ini harus ku apakan? Aku ingin, tapi mendegar _eomma _seperti itu aku benar benar tidak bisa pergi jauh dari _eomma._"

Taeyong terus bermonolog sendiri. Sebenarnya sejak Jongdae masuk, Taeyong tidak tidur. Ia hanya pura-pura saja ingin mengerjai _eomma_nya. Namun ia malah mendengar tangisan _eomma_nya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karna telah membuka folder _eomma_nya.

_CKLEK_

"Tae kau sudah bangun?" Jongdae kembali setelah membasuh wajahnya.

_BLAM_

"Ehm, _eomma?_ Ada yang ingin ku katakan,bagaimana ya bilangnya."

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Katakanlah."

"Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana."

"Katakanlah. Apa jangan jangan. Tae! Kau berkelahi lagi dengan teman mu?"

"Tidak _eomma_, yaampun aku tahu aku ini memang nakal dan beberapa kali berkelahi dengan temanku. Tapi saat ini bukan itu."

"Ah iya tidak berkelahi, wajah mu tidak terluka juga sih. Lalu apa? YA! Apa nilai pelajaran mu jelek? Tae kau tidak belajar?"

"_Eomma_, tidak belajarpun aku sudah pintar. Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ehmm_ eomma_, aku ingin tanya. Kalau setelah lulus dari _SHS_ aku melanjutkan kuliah ku di Jepang kalau tidak US. Apa _eomma _memberikan izin?"

_DEG_

'Tae ingin melanjutkan kuliah diluar? Berarti ia jauh dari ku?' Jongdae terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taeyong. Baru mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong saja Jongdae sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika itu nyata.

"_Eomma_? _Eomma _baik-baik saja?"

"Tae? Kau serius?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Semua tergantung persetujuan _eomma_."

"Apa kau ingin?"

"Ehm sebenarnya sih iya, tapi kalau _eomma_ tidak mengizinkan ya aku tidak memaksa. Disini juga banyak tempat kuliah yang bagus kan. Bagaimana pendapat _eomma_"

"Tae lain kali saja ya kita bicarakan lagi. _Eomma _masih ada tugas yang harus di selesaikan secepatnya. Maaf ya." Jongdae mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Seakan Taeyong mengerti, sebenarnya Jongdae berat mengatakan ya.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku ke toko buku dulu jam 6sore nanti aku kesini lagi. Aku pergi dulu ya _eomma_."

"Hati hati ya Tae. Nanti kita pulang bersama. _Eomma _menunggu mu."

Setelah Taeyong meninggalkan ruangan. Jongdae masih dalam diamnya.

.

.

.

'Apa _eomma_ tidak suka kalau aku kuliah diluar? Tapi itu semua cita cita ku, aku ingin.' Taeyong terus berjalan menuju butik _eommanya _setelah dari took buku. Ia memilih berjalan kaki, karna dengan itu ia bisa merenungi semuanya.

"Hei kau anak kecil, kau sedang sendiri? Kesinilah sebentar."

Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba Taeyong di hadang oleh 5orang pria bertubuh besar.

"Kalian siapa? Maaf aku harus ketempat ibu ku. Permisi." Taeyong segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Namun ia kembali di tahan.

"Hei hei jangan terlalu terburu buru. Kami hanya ingin meminta uang mu saja. Ayolah kami ingin bersenang senang. Ah apa kau mau ikut juga dengan kami? Kami ingin ke club, disana banyak _yeoja _dan _namja uke_ disana. Aku tahu kau _namja_ tipe _seme _kan."

"Maaf"

"Aku lupa, kau masih pelajar ya. Pasti kau masih _JHS_ tingkat satu. Nah kalau gitu berikan saja uangmu pada kami."

"Iya bocah, cepat berikan uang mu atau kau kami hajar." Ujar yang lainnya.

"Hey, kalian ini beraninya sama anak kecil. Meskipun kalian mengira aku masih _JHS _tingkat satu, asal kalian tahu aku ini pelajar _SHS_ tingkat akhir. Jangan kau kira aku ini anak kecil lalu aku tidak bisa melawan kalian. Aku ini atlet _Taekwondo_ sabuk hitam. Kalian cari mati?" Taeyong mulai emosi. Kalian ingat Teyong ini masih remaja yang belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Anak kecil sepertimu mau sabuk warna warni pun kami tidak takut. Guys hajar!"

Kini Taeyong sudah dikepung oleh mereka. Taeyong segera memasang kuda-kuda. Ia sedang memperhatikan gerak gerik lawannya.

SRET

BUGH

Tiba tiba ada dari arah belakang Taeyong yang sesorang ingin mendorongnya. Karna instingnya yang tajam ia bisa menghindar dan segera memukul punggung lawannya dengan siku.

"Wah insting anak ini tajam juga."

SRET

"Arrrghhhhhh" Taeyong menangkis tangan pria itu dan menariknya kebelakang dengan cepat sehingga lawannya berteriak.

BUGH

BUGH

Taeyong terus melawan, sejauh ini ia berhasil melindungi dirinya namun ia mendapatkan serangan dari berbagai arah. Karna lima lawan satu itu tidak sebanding ditambah tubuh sang lawan yang besarnya melebihi Taeyong. Taeyongpun kewalahan, serangan dari bekang yang menendang belakang lututnya pun membuat Taeyong jatuh dan segera mendapatkan serangan berkali kali.

"Hey hentikan." Sela seseorang dengan nada dingin.

"Ketua?"

Ternyata ia adalah ketua dari kawanan _namja_ yang memukuli Taeyong.

"Kalian ini sedang apa. Sudah ku bilang, target kita bukan pelajar. Kalian ini tuli ya." Sang ketua marah karna anak buahnya tak mendengar perkataannya.

"Maafkan kami ketua, tapi –"

"Sudah lepaskan dia."

"Baik ketua."

Taeyong segera di lepaskan oleh mereka.

"Hey bangunlah." Ucap si _namja_ dingin yang ternyata ketua itu.

Taeyong segera bangun secara perlahan dengan menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

DEG

Si ketua tertegun melihat wajah Taeyong, meskipun terdapat luka lebam diman mana tapi si ketua masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Taeyong. Entah ia merasa aneh saat melihat wajah Taeyong, bukan ini bukan perasaanseseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia merasa seperti ada benang yang menarik kedalamnya dan ia jadi ingin melindungi anak itu.

"Kau, sama saja dengan mereka. Ternyata kau ketua nya ya. Tsk" taeyong menatap sinis si ketua

"Kau ini tak tahu terimakasih ya sudah ditolong ketua kami. Jika ketua tak datang, kami yakin kau akan mati." Ujar salah satu anak buah si ketua.

"Sudah kalian diam. Kau pulanglah, pasti ibu mu sudah mencari."

Taeyong segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan sang ketua merasa aneh saat melihat anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

_KLING_

"Tuang muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu pegawai disana yang kaget melihat anak _sajangnim_ mereka balik denga luka dimana mana.

"Aku taka pa. Dimana _eomma?_"

"_Sajangnim_, ada diruangannya."

"Aku kesana."

_CKLEK_

_BLAM_

"Tae, kau sudah selesai membeli bukunya?" Ucap Jongdae setelah melihat sekilas kearah Taeyong.

Saat ini Taeyong masih memunggungi Jongdae jadi ia masih belum menyadarinya.

"_Eomma_"

"Iya ada apa?" Jongdae masih menatap layar laptopnya. Karna ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari Taeyong pun mengalih kan pandangannya.

"Tae! Kau kenapa? Astaga, Jinri-_ah_ bawakan kotak obat dan air hangat kesini, cepat."

Jongdae langsung menghampiri anaknya dan memperhatikan luka diwajah anaknya.

_TES_

"Kau bekerlahi lagi?" Jongdae menangis karna melihat wajah anaknya yang lebam dimana mana.

"_Eomma_, maaf. Bukan aku yang memulianya. Saat aku menuju kesini, aku dihadang oleh preman. Ia memaksa ku untuk memberika uang kepada mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya saja Tae. Lihatlah wajahmu jadi seperti ini." _hiks_

"Tidak _eomma,_ aku tidak ingin uang _eomma_ diberikan oleh mereka. Aku tak mau. _Eomma_ sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau terluka Tae. Bagaimana _eomma_ tidak menangis. Pasti ini semua sakit kan. Maafkan _eomma,_ seharusnya tadi _eomma_ menemani mu ketoko buku dan tidak memilih pekerjaan _eomma_."

"Kalau _eomma _menemani ku, memangnya apa yang akan _eomma _lakukan? Melawan mereka? Hey _eomma_ saja tidak tega memukul kecoa, apa lagi manusia."

"Siapa bilang, kalau ia memukul anak ku. Aku akan membunuhnya."

"_Eomma_ tidak bisa bela diri. Aku tahu _eomma_ _namja_, tapi lihatlah mana ada _namja _bertubuh langsing seperti _eomma_. _Eomma _pantasnya di dapur dan di balik laptop _eomma _yang isinya rancangan _eomma_ itu.

CKLEK

"_Sajangnim,_ ini kotak obatnya."

"Terimakasih Jinri-_ah._"

"Saya permisi _sajangnim_."

BLAM

Setelah pegawai yang bernama Jinri itu keluar dari ruangan Jongdae, ia berpapasan dengan Kris.

"Ah selamat datang tuan. _Sajangnim _dan tuan muda ada di dalam."

Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan segera masuk.

CKLEK

Jongdae dan Taeyong segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Setelah tahu siapa yang masuk, Jongdae kembali memberiskan luka Taeyong.

BLAM

"Hai, apa kalian sudah siap untuk pulang? Hei jagoan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Aku habis berkelahi melawan preman _samchon_, hebatkan?"

"Siapa yang memukul mu, kau dipukul di daerah mana? Akan _samchon _hajar mereka."

"_Samchon_ aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan kuliah."

"Hahaha, kau ini. Lagi pula kau kan atlet Taekwondo, kau tidak menggunakannya?"

"_Samchon_ meskipun aku bisa Taekwondo, percuma saja jika lima lawan satu. Memang sih awalnya aku bisa menghindari. Tapi mereka ada lima."

"Yasudah yang penting kau baikk baik saja kan?"

"Tentu, aku baik baik saja. Hanya saja _princess_ kita yang satu ini terlalu berlebihan. _Princess_ kita menangis loh _samchon_. Aisss ternya _princess _kita masih kecil ya."

"YAK! Aku tidak akan memasak lagi untuk kalian." Jongdae merasa keseal dengan pembicaraan anaknya dengan Kris itu.

"Ancaman macam apa itu, sudah cepat obati luka anakmu. Setelah itu kita makan diluar. Bagaimana?"

"_Samchon_ memang yang terbaik."

Jongdae terus mengobati luka Taeyong dengan telaten dan mereka segera bersiap unutk makan malam diluar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END(?)

Haii, aku balik lagi dengan yang baru. Aku datang untuk menemani malam minggu kalian dan aku pergi untuk malam mingguan dengan tugas tugas ku. Hahaha maaf aku lama update ff yang dua itu dan malah muncul dengan yang baru. Soalnya kuliahku benar benar ngebut, setiap hari ga ada waktu kosong. Tapi aku sudah update salah satunyakan. Untuk ff yang belum ku update, mungkin ku usahakan tetep lanjut. Atau mungkin di chap selanjutnya itu eps akhir. Soalnya feel ku udah hilang sama ff yang itu. Ini ff entah ide dari mana tapi yasudahlah apa adanya saja ya huhuhuhu

Oke aku tunggu respon kalian. Kalau banyak yang suka aku lanjut, kalau engga mungkin ini saja.

MIND to REVIEW?


End file.
